witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anatomy of a Crime
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 00:15, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Somewhere should be mentioned the fact that you need the information about Zerricanian fly and about how to perform autopsy (from the books or after speaking with the Gardener and Vincent about that). RogerTheGrey 20:39, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :The article does in passing when it mentions checking out books from the Antiquary. I assume that the exact book was not mentioned to avoid too many spoilers? GhostNWN 20:53, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps it should be mentioned anyway, since in this article is revealed the identity of the real murderer (the biggest spoiler of act II). Also it is possible to create a spoiler section in this article. RogerTheGrey 21:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Happy? :) Feel free to add notes and phases for other outcomes. GhostNWN 21:17, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I wrote it myself... If there were some gramatical mistakes please correct them. Thanks for cooperation... RogerTheGrey 21:41, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::"Grammatical" has two m's, "were" is past tense, you want present tense, so "are" would be correct here. ;-) I didn't find the book Forensic medicine in Shani's room until Act III. (Which, of course, negates the point of this book) Confirmation? Kotomi 03:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC)" :I didn't even know for sure it was available for free, but that seems right Game widow 09:46, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Failure Maybe someone could test the conditions for this. *I had found Raymond's body. *Talked to Shani about autopsy. *Delivered drinks for party, (Old friend of mine quest). *Went to grave digger to have body delivered *On the way back from the cemetery, invited Siegfried to party. *Received a "Quest Failed" for "Anatomy of a crime" straight after the invite. Seems to be the invite to the party that caused it. I don't know why this should result in a failure, as I already knew who the culprit was anyway. I notice there is a note about a plot bug - it might be useful to state the bug so we know it when we see it. 20:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :you seem to think one individual wrote every single word here, i didn't — Game widow 21:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::You seem to make a lot of useless comments. It's addressed to who ever knows what that bug is. You should give up editing the wiki if your not going to assume every question or comment is directed at you. Having trouble I was doing the quest,did the autopsy,and decided Kalkstein was guilty.Then I accidentally found this page while surfing the net and realised I was being made a fool of.So I want to do the autopsy again and make the right decision this time.Sounds easy:Use a previous save and redo it.That's what I did,but the game remembered my answers and keeps implicating Kalkstein by itself when Shani finds the cut out tongue,and then Geralt goes on blaming Kalkstein without the game asking me what to say,so I can't implicate Azar Javed.I found the fisstech on Raymond's table,and I (Geralt) knows he should be careful with him,but that's as far as it goes.So I'm wondering if theres a way to get the results from the autopsy different(Basically get the game to forget my previous answer) :I've never seen the behaviour you have described. you need to say stick to responses that are not leading, like: "What do you think?", "Something's wrong. His head's in an unnatural position, his hands twisted...", "His neck muscles and palms look tense. How do you know when he died?", "This is too easy" ... but the responses you see are also governed by the people you questioned around town before the autopsy, so it sounds to me (if you are indeed not getting all the options i've seen) that you have not done a thorough enough investigation before the autopsy and you'd need to restore from even earlier. :That said, it really doesn't matter if you get this all wrong. In the long run, it does not affect the outcome of the game, it just changes slightly which movie you get at the end of chapter 2. — Game widow 10:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous user's thoughts The quest is failed under certain conditions (probably same plot bug, mentioned afore): 1) Old Friend of Mine has been initiated; 2) Raymond's body has been found, and the autopsy quest itself is in the "Know your enemy" phase; 3) if at this point Geralt invites a guest for Shani's party, some trigger springs and the autopsy cancels, the whole quest failed with a remark in the journal about unnecessity of autopsy due to obvious Javed concealment - disregarding the fact Geralt is pressing with autopsy not to reveal him, but to learn further details. This dissonance of his intentions is seen throughout the actual medical procedure - regardless of phase "Know Your Enemy", Geralt arrives at the conclusion of Javed's guilt with great surprise, stating aloud something like "I would never figure out Azar is disguising himself as Raymond without your help, Shani", though he never found the detective's corpse... I wonder if it is twitched vice versa also: if Geralt currently doesn't know of detective's demisal (for instance, I completely missed the opportunity to get to the Cemetery in the Chapter II when played first time), how could he come to the conclusion of the disguise? Autopsy only indicates Javed being the murderer, which subsequently means only that Raymond is working for Salamanra. In any case, it is recommended to postpone any progress in Old Friend of Mine while the Anatomy of a Crime is active :Some of the necessary conclusions are arrived at after the final confrontation with Javed at the end of Chapter 2. Just because you didn't get to do all of this quest doesn't mean the game is flawed, not every quest was meant to necessarily be completed, there are several paths through the game, not only the basic alignment paths. — Game widow (talk) 22:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :It must also be noted that, at that point, Geralt is not entirely in the dark regarding something's odd about Raymond: every time you go into his home, the medallion starts shaking violently, a fact that Geralt tells to Shani when he reaches the conclusion of Azar's involvement and his impersonation of Raymond. This gives coherence to the finding as it certainly comes as no surprise to him. 23:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC)